Cox, Chocolate and Cupcakes
by twilight mum69
Summary: Jasper knew he was born to dazzle, Edward was waiting for someone with the passion he once knew. What happens when they meet is nothing short of a culinary explosion of delectable delights * and maybe some cooking too**on Hiatus** .
1. Chapter 1

**This Drabble was originally for a Drabble contest but unfortunately RL got in the way and I didn't get it finished for the deadline. **  
**The prompt word was: Chocolate.**  
**So I put together this little story with my 3 fave things, Chocolate(not so much), Cupcakes(hell yes) and of course Cox (okay maybe 4 things Cullens!)**  
**The first 8 chapters of this drabble are Beta'd by texasbella.**

**As usual, thanks to my pre reader Penny, who will be taking over the mammoth task of Beta'ing my work from chapters 9 onwards.**

**This Drabble is dedicated to J A Mash my amazing banner maker and to Texasbella my amazing Beta. **

**JPOV**

My first memory?

Let me think.

My momma and Me Maw baking cupcakes.

The scent permeated through the hot as hell kitchen, ready for the church Bake Sale.

First Sunday of every month.

Me Maw would let me scrape the bowl.

But instead of just enjoying the lush mixture, I would dissect each individual ingredient on my taste buds.

By the time I was seven, I knew exactly what I wanted to do with my life.

Dazzle people with my Cupcakes.

The passing of my mentor and friend, my Me Maw, gave me this opportunity.

She left me enough money in her will to pay for my college tuition and then some.

After graduation, I was accepted into the Texas School of Culinary Arts in Austin.

My professor was some English Chef. Apparently, he had won a Michelin star at the age of 24, then disappeared off the face of the earth only to be found here, teaching.

This is where I am.

Sat in the classroom, along with other hopeful faces, awaiting our destiny.

**Recs**

**Simplymatt ...Taming of a Swan, Unconditional, When Doves Cry and so many more xx**

**Texasbella ... To serve is Divine, Boys and their Toys( a collab with True English Rose)**

**Mrs Agget ... Guiding Eyes, Eternal Sunset x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter, I will be posting 2 chapters a day.**

**I own nothing, I actually don't even like chocolate that much.**

**EPOV**

I take a sip from my flask as I ready myself to leave the faculty lounge.  
Same shit, different day, different class.  
Hapless hopefuls dreaming of making it into the big time of the culinary world.  
They wouldn't last the week.  
And if I didn't scare them off, Emmett would.  
Five years of waiting to see one ounce of talent.  
Five years of waiting to see that same glint of passion I once had.  
Five years away from...  
I shake my head from the thoughts of what ifs.  
It would never have worked, Marcus and me.  
Taking a deep breath, I turn the handle of my door.  
Four smiling faces greet me.  
Another is stuck in a book, oblivious to my arrival.  
I slam the door shut and he looks up.  
Crystal blue eyes meet my green ones.  
I suck in a breath, making my way to the front.  
"Okay everyone, most of you won't make it to the end of this lesson so I see no point in making announcements beyond this, for the next four years, _If_ you survive, you're mine."  
Crystal eyes widen, as he slowly pokes out his tongue, licking his lower lip.  
I hope to fuck this kid can cook.


	3. Chapter 3

Well Good day to you all I'm so glad I have a lot of like minded friends out there.

**Best review of Chapter 1: Sue273 Nothing like licking the bowl out! Sorry, couldn't resist that. Jasper can dazzle me with his cupcakes any time and hopefully Edward, too.**

**I own nothing I just like to play.**

**Hugs to my beta texasbella x**

**JPOV**

_Wow, he's younger than I expected,_ I think.

The tightening in my jeans is becoming uncomfortable.

Would I have to spend the next four years with a hard on?

I hope the fuck not.

He was arrogant too.

He didn't want to know our names.

Said we wouldn't last, said if we did, we were his for the next four years.

"Fuck," I groaned quietly under my breath.

"Okay class, you have forty minutes to dazzle me," he said, swaying his hand over the room.

No one moved, we all just looked at one another.

"Now!" he shouted.

There was a stampede of bodies as everyone made their way to the fridge and larder.

Dazzling I could do.

Dazzling was what I was born to do.

So I sat, and waited.

His eyes caught mine and he lifted an eyebrow, challenging me.

Slowly I stood up, I knew what I was going to make.

So rolling up my sleeves, I started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lol okay so I think everyone is enjoying this so far.**

**Love to my beta texasbella x**

**Review of chpt 3: SimplyMatt : ****The tightening in my jeans is becoming uncomfortable. - Well if he needs a hand I can of course oblige...seems fair, don't want the pooky uncomfortable hehe**

**I own nothing, I just like to play with my food.**

**EPOV**

Sitting, watching them fly around their stations, was a lesson in itself.

Looking over the seating plan, I matched each applicant with their names.

Looking very confident at the front was Angela Webber, she had come highly recommended.

Behind her, running round like a chicken with no head on, was Mike Newton.

His Daddy was a food critic who had thrown his weight around to secure his son a place.

At the back right was Alice and Isabella Cullen, sisters who wanted to open their own Deli and patisserie. They seemed to work well together.

And finally, Jasper Whitlock-Hale, from Texas.

That was all that I had, apart from his application letter in which he droned on about how his momma and Me Maw had taught him to cook.

"You have five minutes, begin plating up."

I brought out my notepad and red pen.

Rising from my seat, I walked around the room taking in their final preparations.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to any new readers and howdy to all who follow my stories you guys rock!**

**Thanks so much to my beta texasbella xx**

**I own nothing I just like to lick my fingers when I'm finished lol**

**EPOV**

"Bella, its fine, the textures are perfect, I just know it," Alice smiled as she watched me stalk round the room.

"Fine Alice, I swear we should call our place _The Psychic Deli_."

Alice giggled. "That's so cool."

Bella rolled her eyes at her sister and smiled at me, I hope they can cook they're going to be fun to work with I can tell.

"_I hope he likes my flavours, I haven't used this one before." I heard _Angela mutter under her breath looking slightly nervous.

"Fuck!" Mike hissed as his cheese gloop with a heavy crust on top sat in front of his station. "_Never mind, dad will sort it_." he smirked.

Jasper sat back on his stool, closing his eyes, as he took in the scent from his creation, I was yet to see.

"Miss Webber, please explain what you have made." I requested with a sigh.

"A Star fruit and Madagascar Vanilla tart," she said proudly with a smile, cutting me a small slice.

Taking a bite, my eyes widened, I smiled and winked at her, making notes on my pad.

"Alice, Isabella?"

"Chocolate and orange whoopie cakes with crème fraise filling and a dragon fruit froth," Alice elucidated with a smug smile.

"Mmmm, chocolate. My one guilty pleasure," I replied as I smiled, placing one of the cakes into my mouth.

The girls giggled as I dramatically smacked my lips.

I took one look at Mike's offering and bypassed his station as Mike huffed, my eyes narrowed, not even Daddy will get you out of this kid, I thought to myself.

"Mr Whitlock-Hale?"

"Jazz," Jasper smiled with confidence.

My breath hitched as I looked down at the culinary delight in front of me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Loving all your reviews 3**

**Review of chapter 5; KM525: "My breath hitched as I looked down at the culinary delight in front of me"**

And he ain't talking 'bout the food!

**I own nothing only a slightly sweet tooth.**

**Love to texasbella my beta.**

**JPOV**

Chef Edward looked before him at the stark white plate.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he asked angrily.

"Nope." I smiled popping the 'p'.

"A bun?"

I shook my head. "No, a cupcake."

"You thought you would dazzle me with a cupcake?" he scoffed.

"Yep," I smiled as he brought the cupcake to his nose, inhaling the intoxicating aroma of Chocolate and cherries.

Arching an eyebrow at me, he teasingly brought the cake to his lips and smiled as his teeth sunk into the soft rich icing, then into the smooth cake.

I couldn't help notice how he adjusted himself as the flavour erupted on his tongue.

He narrowed his eyes at me , me who dared to torture him with such delights. Saying nothing, he placed the remainder of the cake onto the plate before taking his seat at the front of the room.

WTF!

"The list of those of you that managed to dazzle me today will be up on the study room notice board tomorrow morning. Those lucky applicants will also receive an added ten hours of private tutoring from either myself or our other resident chef, Emmett McCarty."

With that, Edward waved his hand to dismiss the class.

The rest of the class left as I placed the half-eaten cake on the desk beside him.

Without looking up he whispered, "What makes you think I want the rest of it?"

I bent low to his ear.

"Your cock," I whispered seductively, and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love all my reviews thanks so much.**  
**Review of chpt 6; Anabella Cullen P ~ .::chokes::. Hes verrrry forward! Me likes!**

**Lol I own nothing but I do love to experiment.**

**EPOV**

"What makes you think I want the rest of it?" I whispered, knowing I was unable to look into his eyes.

I could smell the sweet scent of chocolate as he leant towards me, closing in on my ear.

"Your cock," he whispered seductively and left.

It took infinite self-control not to pull his mouth to mine, to taste him.

Shaking my head, I looked at the half eaten cake as if it was taunting me. I closed my eyes and lifted the cake, putting it onto my tongue.

"Motherfuck," I groaned loudly into the now empty room.

I had never tasted heaven in a small paper case before, but then again it had been made by a brown haired angel.

Pushing myself away from my desk, attempting to rid my mind of him, of his eyes, I began to write the notes from today's lesson.

Angela was amazing, a little shy, but her confidence shone through in her dish.

Mike was a joke. Just as I'd thought he'd be.

Alice and Isabella were fun, and quite talented.

Jasper Whitlock-Hale?

Jazz.

My free hand palmed my clothed erection as I pictured his eyes, his lips.

Rubbing in earnest, I felt the familiar feeling of the spark rising in my body.

I wanted, no, I craved to taste him, wondering if he tasted as intoxicating as his cupcake.

I quickly released my cock, trying to stop before I came in my trousers.

But I was already coming over my hands.

Looking down, I could see the mix of the wet spot from my cum and the remnant of chocolate from the icing making a mess in my lap.

I needed to get this boy naked, I needed to cover him in chocolate and cum and then lick it off slowly.

"Fuck!" I hissed.

I was hard again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry took a while to update this drabble.**  
**Love texasbella for all she has done for me xx**  
**I own nothing I just love to lick my fingers after lol xx**

**JPOV**

I was so glad I had parked my truck at the far end of the lot, striding towards it, I slumped into the driver's seat and released my titanium hard on.

Stroking it slowly as I opened the glove compartment, I squeezed a generous amount of lube onto my hand.

Closing my eyes, images of his lips wrapping around _my_ cupcake flooded my mind.

The sight of his pants tightening, and the sudden change to his breathing, had all been obvious.

Could I be so lucky, that this beautiful man was attracted to me?

_His_ voice filled my head.

"_For the next four years you'll be mine."_

I needed nothing more to find my release, shooting warm strips of pearl liquid onto my bare chest and over my hands.

"Fuck!" I panted out into the empty truck.

After I cleaned myself up, I made my way home, hoping my name would be on that list the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Big hello to my new beta Mrs Agget (Penny).**  
**Hope everyone is enjoying this delectable indulgence of culinary delights.**  
**I own nothing, I don't even like chocolate that much so I'll keep the Cox and cupcakes lol.**

**JPOV**

I arrived at the study hall early, unable to sleep with a mixture of green eyed dreams and thoughts on _what if_ I hadn't dazzled him.

I had been in a constant state of arousal since I had left the kitchen I continued to use my hand, I would develop callouses.

A small group was already gathered around the notice board. In front were the Cullen sisters, Alice and Bella. I heard them shriek as they pushed their way out of the crowd.

Next to emerge was Angela with a very pleased look on her face.

"Fucking washed up fucking prick," Mike spat as he pushed through everyone. He stopped in front of me, his eyes drinking me in.

"Fucking cupcakes," he muttered as he shoulder slammed me. "Fucking pussy food."

"Watch who you're pushing, dude," I hissed.

"Whitlock-Hale?" came a booming voice behind me. I spun on my heels to shout at whoever it belonged to but thought better of it as I was greeted by a huge mother fucker about four inches taller than me and built like a fucking truck.

He raised his brow at me in challenge, like he knew I was about to mouth off at him.

"Yeah." I replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much to my beta Penny xxx**  
**I own nothing only a very good imagination.**

**JPOV**

"You Hale?" He asked as he walked towards me.

"Yes sir."

"Chef Masen wants to see you in his private kitchen. Pronto, kid."

"Now?" I hadn't even had time to look at the list on the board.

"Yes, now, and hurry up. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

I nodded, peeling from the room and nearly knocking Mike off his feet. Oh well.

It took me awhile to find his kitchen. It was on the other side of the campus, enclosed in a red brick building surrounded by lush green trees. I pushed the door hard and it rebounded off the wall behind it with a resounding crash.

I leant forward, hands on my thighs as I struggled to regain my breath. I looked up. He...Chef Masen, was sat at a huge wooden desk at the front of the room, surrounded my chrome counters and pristine stoves. He didn't look up at me as I walked towards him.

"You're late!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys RL has been kicking my arse again.**  
**Thanks to my beta Penny , love ya.**  
**I own nothing x**

**EPOV**

I had sent a message via Emmett. I needed him in my kitchen now!

I paced my kitchen and tried to focus on my self control that I knew was close to slipping; he was a student. Yes, okay, he was eighteen...wasn't he?

I slammed my fists down on my desk. What would it be like to take him over my desk, or for him to take me over my desk?

"Fuck."

Was he even gay? Or, was he simply playing me? Had he heard about my history, why I had disappeared from England and had become a teacher here?

I should have paid more attention, but his delicacies he had put before me had clouded my mind.

His eyes, his chocolate and cherry cupcake, his tongue as he peeped out of those lush lips, the softness of the icing and the delectable sponge, his mouth opening as he watched me place the cake in mine.

Fuck, I'm hard again.

I was brought back to the room as the door slammed against the wall. I slipped into my chair quickly. No one needed to see what was straining so hard in my trousers.

"You're late," I snapped, not lifting my eyes from my notes. I knew as soon as my eyes met his, my resolve would shatter.

"Chef Masen?"

"Hale."

"Jazz," he begged in a low voice.

I took a cleansing breath, stood, and lifted my eyes to his. "Fuck, you're beautiful," I whispered to myself, not meaning him to hear me.

With three long strides, he was infront of my desk. I watched his hand caress the surface of my desk as he rounded it to stand right in front of me.

His eyes flickered from my lips to my eyes and back again. I was drowning with no hope of coming up for air.

Slowly, he licked his bottom lip and placed his hand on my hip.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cos I love you guys you get lots of chapters today.**  
**Thanks to my beta Penny.**  
**I own nothing x**

**JPOV**

His body tensed under my touch. Did I misread the signs?

He pushed his hands through his mess of unruly dark hair, and a pang of jealousy reared its ugly head. I wanted it to be my hands in his hair, fingering each silken strand, as it stuck to his sweaty skin while I pounded into him.

"I want to do that," I growled.

"Fuck, I can't..." he began in breathy words that sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"I need to taste you," I whimpered as I moved my lips closer to his. I could already taste his hot breath as it blew in short pants into my face.

"I...we can't do this." His voice cracked as he closed his eyes.

"Yes we can," I replied as I ghosted his soft lips with mine.

He moaned as I licked his lower lip, imploring his mouth to acquiesce entry to me.


	13. Chapter 13

**See I told you I loved you all.**  
**Flove my beta Penny more though lol.**  
**Again unfortunately I own nothing.**

**EPOV**

The feel of Jasper's hot tongue on my lips was intoxicating.

I found my body moving of its own free will as my hands grasped his jacket and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Teeth clashed as our mouths moulded around one another and our tongues began a primal dance. I sucked his bottom lip between mine and he tasted fucking fantastic. I was rewarded by his guttural moan as he pushed and pulled his hands through my hair.

As much as I needed more, I knew we needed to stop. I was his tutor. We couldn't be found like this here.

"We need to stop," I gasped.

"Why?"

I grabbed his hand and placed it on my clothed erection. He mewed and began to palm me roughly.

"Jasper." I warned.

But he continued, his fingers slowly tracing the outline of my cock as he began to suckle on the soft skin of my neck.

"Jazz!"

"Please," he begged.

"Fuck, Jazz. We can't, at least not here," I moaned as he removed his hand.

"Then where?"

"I don't know. I have to get my head around this." I gestured my hand between us.

He sighed and nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

**Love ****my ****like ****minded ****friends****.**

**I****'****m ****slowly ****becoming ****a ****chocoholic ****haha ****but ****who ****wouldn****'****t ****for ****these ****two****?**

**I ****own ****nothing ****x Thank you to my beta Mrs Agget**

**EPOV**

"So?" I smiled as I sat on the edge of my desk. "Your fucking cupcake yesterday was amazing. What else can you dazzle me with?" I winked.

The cocky fucker smiled at me, his eyes on the prominent bulge I was no longer trying to hide.

I laughed and shook my head. "I need to know your other talents, so we know what to work on."

"Talents, hmmm..." he chuckled as he licked his lips. Oh fuck, I need that mouth on me soon. I thought of holding onto his soft brown hair while his head bobbed between my legs.

"Jasper," I warned. Fuck, I needed to take back control.

"Jazz," he whispered as he moved closer so he was straddling my legs.

"Jazz." I sighed, defeated.

"Well," he smirked as his hands encompassed my body on my desk. "I can pretty much bake anything, and I love covering things in chocolate," he laughed, biting his bottom lip.

I freed his lip from the confines of his teeth. My thumb lingered a little longer than necessary.

"Don't," I warned, my tone hoarse.

"Why?" He brought his lips back to mine and smiled.

I arched an eyebrow at him. This boy was going to be the fucking death of me.

"Cook!" I ordered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Love ****all ****my ****reviews**** , ****they ****make ****my ****day****x**

**Thanks ****to ****my ****beta ****Mrs ****Agget****xx**

**I ****own ****nothing ****only ****an ****obsession ****for ****Cupcakes ****and ****Cullens****.**

**JPOV**

The sexual tension in the room was a thick sticky fog that threatened to consume us both.

I was so ready to fuck him or for him to fuck me, I hadn't really thought about the semantics, having only ever used toys and my own fingers to pleasure myself.

I wasn't a kid, for fuck sake. I was nearly nineteen. Well, in seven months anyway.

He tasted so fucking sweet. I wanted to lick him all over before I tasted his sweet nectar down my throat.

I was going to push every button, so I purposely brushed up against him as I worked my magic around his kitchen.

I bent down low when I 'accidently' dropped things, or stretched more than I needed to when reaching into a cupboard so I showed him a sliver of tanned skin between my Chef whites and my low hung jeans.

I knew he was squirming, but he kept hold of his self control.

Fuck!

"Hmm, this roulade is fucking exquisite," he hummed as he licked his fingers of the hazelnut cream, sucking each digit into his mouth. The tables had been turned without me realising it and now I was the one squirming.

Before he could suck his little finger, I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand to my mouth.

I swirled my tongue around the tip of his finger before plunging it into my mouth.

"Mmm... fucking delicious," I whimpered.

I felt him tense as he snatched his hand from mine. "Lesson's over," he snapped and left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay, real life has been distracting me.**  
**Thanks to Mrs Agget for being my beta x**  
**I own nothing.**

**JPOV**

I was so confused at his change of mood, I cleaned up the kitchen quickly then left to make my way to Chef McCarty's lesson.

I was distracted through the whole lesson. I made stupid mistakes that had Chef glaring at me.

"Hale!" Chef snapped at me as my Green Thai curry was about to boil over.

"Sorry Chef," I sighed as I pulled it quickly from the heat.

It wasn't a total disaster. I still gained top marks, much to the disgust of Mike Newton. What the fuck was he still doing here anyway?

I dragged my tense body on weary feet to my truck. I threw in my whites and slumped behind the wheel, frustrated that my vision was impaired by a piece of white paper under my wiper. Must they litter everyones cars with stupid flyers?

I leant out of the window and pulled on the paper, then turned it over in my hand. It wasn't a flyer, it was an envelope. My heart pounded as I saw the word _Jazz _written on the front in elegant script.

I ripped it open and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

Jazz,  
17 Gleneagles Drive  
Be there at 9.  
Don't be late!

Chef

I smiled and folded the note, placing it in my pocket.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for continuing to read my little ditty.**  
**Hugs to my beta Mrs Agget.**  
**I own nothing.**

**EPOV**

My knee bounced as I waited for him. Was this the right thing to do?

My body said a resounding _yes_!

After I had tasted his lips and felt his body so close to mine, I was craving him like an addict.

As soon as I had left him in the kitchen, I had needed another fix.

Emmett mentioned later on that day that Jasper had been unfocused during his class.

Maybe one night wouldn't hurt?

Maybe one night was all I needed to get him out of my system.

The doorbell rang, making me jump.

My mouth suddenly dry and my palms were sweaty I opened the door.

_One night would never be enough! _I thought as I took in a freshly showered Jasper, dressed in low hung distressed jeans, combat boots, a white wife beater and checkered jacket.

I was in so much fucking trouble.

"Hi," he smiled shyly as he pushed up from the doorframe.

"You're late," I smirked as I showed him my watch.

His eyes darkened as he walked over the point of no return and stopped a hairs breadth away from me.

"Yeah, but I'm so worth waiting for." He crashed his lips to mine.


	18. Chapter 18

**So things are hotting up for my boys :)**  
**Flove you Mrs Agget x**  
**I still own nothing but have the sudden craving for chocolate.**

**EPOV**

"Do you want a drink?" My voice sounded alien to me as we both caught our breath.

"No."

"Something to eat?"

"No." His voice was low and raspy.

"What do you want, Jazz?"

He raised his eyes to mine and adjusted himself as he removed his jacket and fell to his knees.

"I.._." kiss_ "want..." _kiss "_...to..." _kiss "._..taste..." _nuzzle "._..you." He looked up at me through his long lashes as he kissed and nuzzled my imprisoned cock.

I stroked the hair from his face and shook my head.

"Not here."

"Where?"

"Kitchen. I have plans," I growled as I pulled him back to his feet and through to my kitchen.

His breathing hitched as he took in what I had laid out on the counter. Bowls of whip and fruit covered my black marble counters and in the middle was my custom made five tier chocolate fountain, that spewed liquid from its peak.

Letting go of his hand, I turned to face him.

"I want you naked. Now!" I commanded.


	19. Chapter 19

***Clears throat* and they said Chocolate was bad for us!**  
**Flove Mrs Agget.**  
**Still own nothing, but buying a chocolate fountain this weekend (a girl can dream).**

**JPOV**

I toed my boots off, not needing to be told twice.

"Stop," he whispered as my hands moved to the buttons on my jeans.

"Slowly." He enunciated every letter.

Fuck. How was I supposed to go slow when all I wanted was for him to take me over his cold, black, marble counter top, or on the floor. He must have seen the frustration in my face as he walked towards me and placed his hands over mine.

"Jazz," he started, his voice thick with lust. "Have you ever opened a present so slowly, because you wanted to savour the moment forever, knowing once it was opened you would never get that feeling in the pit of your stomach again?" he whispered close to my ear.

Fuck me.

I nodded. All coherent thought process had now gone south to my cock. He let go of my hands and took a step back and I began to pull on the fabric of my jeans.

_Pop..._

_Pop..._

_Pop..._

_Pop..._

The only sound apart from the ragged breathing was my buttons as they slid slowly from their confines. Once undone, my jeans lay open lazily on my hips as I waited for instruction.

I let them be as I slowly removed my jacket and then my wife beater.

Now I'm stood barefoot, jeans hung open, and naked from the waist up.

"Fucking beautiful," he whimpered as he palmed himself through his trousers.

"No fair," I protested with a pout.

"Huh?"

"I want to do that." I gestured towards his hands on his belt buckle. I hadn't really noticed what he had been wearing, my mind blinkered on getting him naked as quickly as possible.

Edward was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a crisp white shirt, the top three buttons open to show me a smattering of fair hair.

"I'm..erm..a little over dressed," he whispered as his cheeks tinged pink, showing his embarrassment.

"No!" I choked out as my hand moved into my jeans. "You look fucking edible."


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone, sorry for the lack of updates but I am working on an Original story at the moment with hopes of getting published and it is taking up a lot of my writing time. Hope you understand I haven't forgotten my readers I WILL finish all my stories soon xxx

Love to you all and thank you for your support.

Love Karen aka Twilightmum69


End file.
